1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of targets of the type that are typically used for marksmanship practice, and more specifically relates to an array of targets that can be reset after any number of the targets have been struck, by hitting a special resetting target.
2. The Prior Art
Targets that pivot out of the way when struck have been known for a very long time. Likewise, it is an old expedient for the shooter to use a string to reset the target. The present invention belongs to a more sophisticated class of target arrays in which there is provided a distinct resetting target which when struck will cause the other targets to be restored to their initial position.
One of the earliest examples of this class of target array is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 996,712 issued July 4, 1911 to Harper. Harper shows a target mounted to the upper arm of a compound pendulum that also includes a lower arm. When the target is struck, the arms rotate and the tip of the lower arm rises, brushing past a leaf spring and, after the initial impluse is spent, coming to rest on top of the leaf spring. Each of several targets operates in this manner.
The leaf springs are mounted on a pivotable frame that is counterpoised against a stop. When the last of the targets has been struck, the combined weight of the lower arms of the compound pendulums resting upon the leaf springs is sufficient to cause the frame to tip over, thereby releasing the lower arms and permitting the targets to return to their initial positions and permitting the frame to return under the action of the counterweight to its initial position.
It should be noted that this target array can be reset only by striking all of the targets. It is also clear that the compound pendulum needs to be adjusted carefully to prevent excessive rebound.
The same inventor (Harper) describes what may be thought of as an upside-down version of his earlier device in U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,255 issued May 26, 1914. In this newer version, the target is mounted on the lower arm of a compound pendulum, and the tip of the upper arm of the pendulum supports a pivoting frame on which the latches for the individual targets are mounted. When struck, a target swings rearwardly and upwardly until it engages the latch which holds the target in its set position.
Since the frame on which the latches are mounted is supported by the tips of the upper arms of the target pendulums, it follows that when the last remaining target is struck, the frame becomes unsupported and pivots downwardly under the action of gravity, and this motion releases the latches, permitting the targets to return to their initial position. As the targets return to their initial positions, the tips of the upper arms of the target pendulums push the frame back to its original position. Here again, it is noted that the array is reset only after all of the targets have been struck.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,754,030 issued April 8, 1930, Mattson describes a target that presents the appearance of a human body, the arms, legs and head of which fold back out of sight when struck. These body parts are held in their initial positions by springs or by gravity, and when driven back by a blow they are retained in the retracted position by a rachet-like detent.
A reset target is provided at the center of the figure, which when struck releases the pawls of the ratchets 1 thereby permitting the set body parts to return to their initial positions under the action of the springs or gravity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,784, issued November 19, 1968 to Lawrence, there is described a resettable target array in which individual pendulous targets swing rearwardly and upwardly, passing overcenter and coming to rest against a laterally extending stop bar. A master target is provided and it includes a crossbar that extends laterally from the arm of its pendulum. When the master target is struck, the crossbar pushes the arms of the other targets back overcenter so that they can swing back to their initial position. There is no provision to prevent bouncing of the individual targets from the stop bar.
Thus, recycling targets have evolved over many years and a number of such targets have been patented. However, the particular design of the present invention does not appear to have been discovered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a resettable target that is extremely rugged, so as to withstand high power rifle bullets, extremely reliable, and less susceptible to bouncing of the targets from their set position. Also, it will be seen that the target array of the present invention can be constructed in a simple manner from readily available stock.